<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El camino de las mil puertas by nylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594857">El camino de las mil puertas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie'>nylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu descubre el Santuario de la familia Kita casi por error, como atrapado por un hilo invisible, que lo obliga, una y otra vez, regresar a visitarle, incluso cuando el único futuro en el que Atsumu creyó en toda su vida se encuentre muy lejos de aquellos arcos tan silenciosos y estáticos. </p>
<p>O, cinco veces que Atsumu visitó el santuario de Kita y una vez que se quedó.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El camino de las mil puertas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts">frozenyogurt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felices reyes a mi querida beta, porque aparentemente no bastaba con que estuviera ya escribiéndote en diciembre, me tocó planificar esto al mismo tiempo. Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y espero que lo disfrutes mucho tu también &lt;3 </p>
<p>Esto sigue el canon, por lo cual hay spoilers del manga. Quien iba a decir que mi primer Atsumu POV sería de ellos dos ;;__;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p>
<p>Atsumu sale de casa con los labios fruncidos y la nariz hasta lo más profundo de la bufanda. El frío de diciembre le golpea el rostro y la humedad se le mete en la piel haciéndolo temblar. Hunde las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se sienta en la parada donde él y Osamu esperan todos los días el autobús para ir a Inarizaki. Hoy es domingo. Temprano. Nadie en su sano juicio está afuera de casa por decisión propia.</p>
<p>El viento es tan frío que Atsumu no tarda en olvidarse por qué está tan molesto con su hermano. Algo sobre voleibol. O sobre comida. O sobre ponerle los pies en la cara mientras estudia. Atsumu no está muy seguro cuál de todas las ofensas para las que Osamu lleva cuenta y registro fue la que comenzó la pelea entre ellos. Pero es lo suficientemente terco como para dar el brazo a torcer y regresar a casa. Cuando el primer autobús asoma por la esquina, Atsumu no duda en subir, aunque no tenga un destino a donde ir.</p>
<p>Se sienta hasta lo último. Detrás de una mujer con un niño pequeño que le saca la lengua Atsumu y al cual Atsumu le saca la lengua de vuelta. El paisaje de la ciudad es conocido, desblanquecido por el invierno, monótono y aburrido. Atsumu no tarda demasiado en cansarse y bajarse del autobús. El problema de no ir a ningún lado en particular es que Atsumu no es de los que se conforman con poco. Pero el viaje es suficiente para calmarle el malestar y comienza a considerar volver a casa, comprar un postre para él y para Osamu—dos para él, uno para Osamu—cuando divisa la entrada al Santuario.</p>
<p>Atsumu no es familiar con ésta zona de la ciudad, aunque su sentido de la orientación le asegura que no está demasiado lejos de Inarizaki. Nunca ha estado aquí y no está muy seguro qué impulso lo motiva a atravesar el túnel de arcos torii que lo dirige hacia arriba y al interior de la colina. Si Atsumu fuera alguien menos práctico, más dado al misticismo, encontraría aquel camino mágico, como si un hilo tirara de él hacia adelante, pero lo que Atsumu observa, con la nariz arrugada con desdén, es una profunda soledad.</p>
<p>El aburrimiento comienza a pesarle en los pies cuando divisa a Kita. Entonces, Atsumu aún desconoce que la familia de Kita lleva generaciones cuidando los terrenos de aquel Santuario, que Kita heredó de su abuela el amor por el cuidado preciso de la tierra, las flores y la conservación de la madera. Por eso, cuando observa la figura de Kita, arrodillado frente a un arbusto de hojas quemadas por el invierno, cree que finalmente está comenzando a ver espejismos. Se lleva una mano a la frente para comprobar su temperatura y se acerca a Kita con paso cauto, como si su senpai fuera a transformarse en un zorro y desaparecer entre la vegetación que rodea al Santuario de un momento a otro.</p>
<p>—Es rato verte sin tu sombra, Atsumu-kun. —Kita no levanta la vista cuando habla, continua su trabajo con diligencia. Atsumu resopla. Osamu es Osamu. Atsumu es Atsumu. Él es su propia persona. O eso cree. A veces, no está muy seguro de ello. Pero, porque Atsumu es Atsumu es que se sienta con piernas y brazos cruzados en el suelo junto a Kita.</p>
<p>—¿No puedo acaso venir solo? Eh, ¿Kita-san? —pregunta, al borde de otro arrebato de enojo, sintiendo el capricho infantil hacerse control de sus palabras, y sin preocuparse si suena grosero.</p>
<p>Kita lo mira. Se limpia las manos. Parece estudiarlo. Asiente.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto.</p>
<p>—Gracias.</p>
<p>Atsumu asiente varias veces, sintiéndose validado. Piensa en el rostro enojado de Osamu en la casa, en el dolor que aún siente en la mandíbula de donde se habían empujado el uno al otro, intentando separarse, alejarse, que cada movimiento dejara de ser la sombra el uno del otro. Quizás el problema de la pelea es que Atsumu no quiere ser sólo Atsumu.</p>
<p>Kita continúa observándolo. Tiene las manos llenas de tierra y una sonrisa que lo hace parece mayor de lo que es. Atsumu se ha fijado en él muchas veces desde que inició la preparatoria en Inarizaki, la manera en que parece desaparecer entre la multitud, pero con una voz firme que es capaz de tranquilizar incluso a la más sangrientas de las peleas entre él y Osamu.</p>
<p>—Puedes venir aquí tu solo todas las veces que quieras, Atsumu-kun —le dice ahora, con voz calma y serena, tan profunda que parece nacer del mismísimo Santuario, y si Atsumu creyera en aquellas cosas, pensaría que quien habla no es Kita, sino un espíritu—. Según la abuela, alguien siempre te recibirá.</p>
<p>Atsumu no está muy seguro si tiene alguna otra razón para regresar más que ver a Kita. Carraspea. Mira las flores marchitas.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo ayudar?</p>
<p>Kita sonríe. Sacude la cabeza. Se pone de pie.  </p>
<p>—Ven conmigo, este sector ya está.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>02.</p>
<p>Kita está esperando por él a la salida de Inarizaki. Le cuelgan las piernas del muro que rodea al instituto y sostiene entre las manos un paquete envuelto en un paño de un color verde muy llamativo. Atsumu traga en seco cuando lo ve. Sabe lo que esto significa. Se acomoda la mascarilla que le cubre el rostro y agradece que ésta le oculte el rubor de culpabilidad en las mejillas.</p>
<p>El escozor de la tos que lo persiguió todo el día le molesta en la garganta y Atsumu carraspea, tratando de contenerla y no traslucir así el verdadero estado en que se encuentra. Sabe que es una actitud caprichosa. Insistió con terquedad una y otra vez en que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para practicar hasta que el entrenador le había obligado a marcharse sin excusas. Ahora, Kita está aquí, sin el característico uniforme con el que se graduó en primavera, para recordarle a Atsumu, que un año después, sigue sin saber cómo cuidarse.</p>
<p>—¿Descansarás ahora, Atsumu-kun? —le dice.</p>
<p>Su mirada es suave y no tiene ni el brillo severo del entrenador ni el mismo peso cansado de la mirada de Osamu. Atsumu se siente aún peor bajo la mirada calma de Kita. Aprieta los labios en un puchero, se siente delatado, como cuando eran pequeños y Osamu lo acusaba cuando Atsumu rompía algo. Se suponía que como hermanos debían apoyarse en absolutamente todo, ser un muro de defensa contra sus padres y el mundo. Atsumu arruga aún más la nariz. No puede evitar pensar que quizás sea Osamu quien otra vez está en su contra.</p>
<p>—¿Quién fue…?</p>
<p>—El espíritu de un zorro… no diré cuál. </p>
<p>La sonrisa que le regala Kita está llena de complicidad, parece incluso divertido. Es un gesto espontaneo y sincero. Atsumu puede contar en los dedos de la mano las veces que ha visto a Kita sonreír así y siente como el rubor le enciende las mejillas. Aún recuerda el último partido de la competencia de primavera y la memoria se le atora en la garganta obligándolo a toser. Quién es su delator ya no es importante, Kita está allí por él.</p>
<p>Kita, quien lo mira con un dejo de preocupación, le entrega el paquete verde antes de bajar del muro con cuidado y lo invita a ir con él. Aunque por un momento Atsumu supone lo acompañará a esperar el autobús a casa, cuando se desvía en dirección contraria, no tarda en comprender que se dirigen al Santuario. Mientras caminan, Kita le pregunta por el equipo, por los partidos que tienen por delante, por cómo se siente Astumu.</p>
<p>—¿Lo extrañas? —le pregunta él cuando Kita guarda silencio.</p>
<p>Caminan bajo los mismos arcos torii que lo recibieron a Atsumu la primera vez que estuvo allí, y todas las siguientes en las que se atrevió a visitar, aparentando una falsa casualidad, a su capitán. No ha regresado aquí desde que Kita se graduó en primavera. Es la primera vez que hacen éste camino juntos.</p>
<p>Kita considera su respuesta. Atsumu se fija en cómo entrecruza los dedos delante del cuerpo y una sonrisa vuelve a dibujarse en sus labios cuando le devuelve la mirada.</p>
<p>—No se puede extrañar lo que no has perdido, ¿no crees?</p>
<p>—Pero ya no juegas, Kita-san…  </p>
<p>—Quien dijo que estaba hablando de voleibol, Atsumu-kun. —Kita vuelve a dirigirle ese gesto cómplice, que le dice que sabe algo que Atsumu aún no puede comprender—. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas mejor… el arroz es de la plantación de la familia de mi madre, pruébalo.</p>
<p>Kita señala el paquete que Atsumu aún no se ha atrevido a abrir. Desata con cuidado el nudo y busca en el interior de la bolsa, donde encuentra algunos onigiris cuidadosamente envueltos. El estómago le ruge y Atsumu recuerda que apenas comió algo en el almuerzo.</p>
<p>—Tu no quieres, ¿Kita-san?</p>
<p>Kita sonríe. Envuelve los dedos de Atsumu alrededor del onigiri con los suyos y sacude la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Son para ti. Los hizo la abuela, las manos más expertas en la familia.</p>
<p>Atsumu mira la mano de Kita sobre la suya, su roce es más áspero de lo que espera y tan cálido que se siente casi febril. Cuando Kita retira su mano, Atsumu imagina el movimiento de sus dedos tomando el arroz, formando onigiris como estos. Traga en seco.</p>
<p>—Tal vez ‘Samu quiera aprender de ella —dice, intentando retener el sentido de la conversación, y da un mordisco al onigiri para probarlo. Atsumu habla con la boca llena—. Delicioso. Realmente es muy bueno, Kita-san.</p>
<p>—Tu hermano también es bienvenido si alguna vez quiere venir.</p>
<p>Atsumu no pude evitar arrugar la nariz, una molestia incómoda y desconocida le apresa la barriga, y se pregunta por qué tuvo que mencionar a su hermano. Un sentimiento egoísta le apresa el pecho. Atsumu no quiere compartir esto, no este momento, no la atención de Kita fija en él. Quizás puede entender, sólo un poco, cuando Osamu le dice que ellos quieren cosas diferentes.</p>
<p>—¿No alcanzará con pasarle su teléfono? —dice, aun entre granos de arroz e intentando disimular cuán poco realmente quiere que Osamu venga al Santuario.</p>
<p>Kita lo mira un instante. Su risa resuena entre los arcos torii.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>03.</p>
<p>Atsumu se muda a Higashiosaka en primavera. Recién salido del instituto y con la ambición en la barriga. Un contrato con los MSYB Jackals y el mundo por delante. Lo último que hace antes de mudarse, cuando las maletas están cargadas en el coche que manejará su hermano hasta dejarlo en su nuevo apartamento, es visitar el Santuario de la familia Kita.</p>
<p>A Atsumu le sudan tanto las manos como el día que recibió la llamada que confirmaba su incorporación oficial al equipo. Kita fue el primero en enterarse, incluso, antes que su hermano.</p>
<p>—Estoy muy orgulloso, Atsumu —le había dicho, con esa sonrisa calma que rápidamente Astumu había aprendido a distinguir entre los pliegues del Santuario. Entonces estaban sentados entre la plantación de bambú que separa el Santuario de la casa de los Kita. El mismo lugar donde ahora Kita está esperándolo.</p>
<p>Atsumu sigue sin ser muy dado al misticismo, no pretende imaginar que los espíritus caminan a su lado, ni que los dioses observan cada uno de sus pasos, pero en los dos años que lleva de conocer el Santuario de la familia Kita, puede sentir el peso de su significado. Los Santuarios son sitios fijos, arraigados, llenos de rutina, faltos de vuelo. Están cargados de memorias desde el inicio de los tiempos.</p>
<p>—Las memorias se construyen, Atsumu-kun —le dice Kita cuando Atsumu se sienta a su lado y lo hace partícipe de sus pensamientos. Tiene un pétalo de hortensia en las manos, de la planta que está justo a la entrada del bosquecillo de bambú, donde Atsumu lo encontró por primera vez en el Santuario. Le da vuelta a un lado a otro, como una ofrenda—. Tendrás nuevas memorias en tu nuevo equipo.</p>
<p>Atsumu nunca pensó que necesitaría memorias. El lema de la escuela le había calzado como anillo al dedo y lo había moldeado a su semejanza. Toda la vida creyó que tenía que buscar más, siempre más, seguir avanzando, más lejos, más alto. Pero allí está su hermano, esperándolo en el coche, diciéndole que no quiere más que su pequeño negocio de onigiri, y allí está Kita, con los rayos del sol iluminándole el rostro como una aureola, con su Santuario y sus tierras, fijo. Entre una memoria y una realidad. </p>
<p>Osamu le dijo una vez que para él nunca nara era suficiente. Atsumu siempre quiere obtener más de lo que puede abarcar con las manos. Aquí, ahora, con la presencia de Kita tan cercana, Atsumu sólo quiere más de esto. De ellos.</p>
<p>—Espero que vengas a verme, Kita-san.</p>
<p>—Será mi placer.</p>
<p>Atsumu apoya las manos en el banco y lleva el rostro hacia atrás. Puede sentir la mirada de Kita en él y se siente electrificado, como si el camino que avanza hacia adelante lo llevara de regreso a una cancha de voleibol en la que pueden pararse los dos. Inhala. Esconde aquel anhelo hasta lo más profundo y le promete a Kita que cocinará para él, aunque sean unos simples fideos de arroz instantáneos porque es todo lo que sabe hacer.</p>
<p>—Y luego… te llevaré a conocer la ciudad, Kita-san.</p>
<p>—¿Has conocido mucho ya?</p>
<p>Atsumu se muerde el labio y se lleva una mano a la nuca, sintiéndose expuesto. Kita mantiene el semblante calmo, esperando su respuesta como si no pudiera leerla en cada uno de sus gestos.</p>
<p>—Bueno, no… pero será más divertido hacerlo con Kita-san, ¿no crees? —Si no estuviera junto al mismísimo Kita, Atsumu se aplaudiría. Cuando vuelva con Osamu hará alarde de esta galantería tan audaz. Se siente tan orgulloso de aquella sutil invitación, que no tiene tiempo a ponerse nervioso, incluso cuando Kita demora en responder.</p>
<p>—Hmmm… —Kita se mira las manos, tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Supongo… pero será mejor que el mapa lo lleves tú. No… no se me da muy bien seguir direcciones.</p>
<p>Atsumu pestañea. Observa a Kita como si, de repente, le creciera una segunda cabeza. Como si uno de los komainu de la entrada al Santuario, con sus dobles colas y sus sonrisas pícaras, se hicieran lugar entre ellos distorsionando la realidad. La idea de que Kita sea malo en algo le parece tan inverosímil que no puede detener la risa que le nace desde el fondo de la barriga.</p>
<p>—Confía en mí, Kita-san —le dice con un guiño cuando logra calmarse.</p>
<p>Kita arruga la nariz. Atsumu se muerde el labio y mira hacia el arbusto de hortensias. Sonríe. No fue así como imaginó sería la despedida.</p>
<p>Por alguna razón se siente liviano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>04.</p>
<p>—¿De verdad no irás a visitar a Kita-san?</p>
<p>Osamu lo juzga. Y con razón, aunque Atsumu no vaya a admitirlo en voz alta. Pronto empezará el torneo, los entrenamientos intensivos, y los viajes al resto de Japón. Por ello el equipo había decidido darles algunos días libres, con el objetivo de que despejaran la mente y pasaran tiempo con sus familias. Son sólo un par de días, pero desde que está de regreso en Amagasaki, Atsumu no sale de la habitación más que para compartir la mesa con sus padres. En dos días no ha visto la luz del sol, sólo ha llenado su barriga de comida casera y fastidiado a Osamu lo suficiente para que la molestia le dure por el resto del año.</p>
<p>No le sorprende en absoluto que, al tercer día, Osamu se haya cansado de él. Atsumu está cansado de sí mismo.</p>
<p>El malhumor le carcome los pies y le ata las manos. La nostalgia que siente todos los días lejos de casa se le convierte en ácido en el estómago una vez que regresa al hogar que lo vio crecer, a la ciudad que acogió sus sueños, a las calles que resguardan a sus viejos amigos y compañeros y todo aquello que dejó atrás. A Kita.</p>
<p>Osamu dice que es un exagerado, Higashiosaka no está tan lejos después de todo, treinta kilómetros es un viaje de una hora en tren, cuarenta minutos si Osamu va a buscarlo en coche, no es la primera vez que está de regreso, que han ido a visitarlo, Kita incluso. Atsumu esto lo sabe. Pero aquellas son visitas rápidas, por el día, apenas un suspiro que no lo deja detenerse a pensar, a mirar alrededor, a querer más. No sabe por qué ahora, estando tan cerca, se siente tan lejos.</p>
<p>Atsumu tuerce los labios en una mueca y se gira en la cama para observar a su hermano.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué deb…?</p>
<p>Osamu lo mira feo y le lanza un almohadón a la cabeza.</p>
<p>—¡Oye!</p>
<p>—De verdad no entiendo cómo es que le agradas…</p>
<p>—Eso es porque soy el gemelo más guapo.</p>
<p>—¡Tenemos la misma cara! —Osamu encuentra otro almohadón para tirarle, luego otro, y se pone de pie para poder empujarlo contra su rostro—. Pero definitivamente tienes la peor personalidad. ¿De verdad no vas a ir a ver a Kita-san?</p>
<p>Cuando Osamu deja de intentar de asfixiarlo con el almohadón, Atsumu no puede mantenerle la mirada. Aprieta los labios en un mohín y se cruza de brazos. No quiere ir a verlo. Quiere ir a verlo. El pecho le late con el mismo tipo de adrenalina que siente a mitad de una jugada deslumbrante, cuando descubre que puede moverse un poco mejor, moldear el cuerpo a su antojo para poder posicionarse debajo de la pelota, y los dedos le responden con precisión. La piel le arde como el golpe de la pelota contra la palma de la mano en el saque. </p>
<p>Atsumu extraña a Kita.</p>
<p>—¡Está bien! Si así te quedas tranquilo… —masculla.</p>
<p>Osamu sacude la cabeza, vuelve al escritorio y comienza a leer un libro de recetas sin decirle ni una sola palabra más, señal de que va a ignorarlo y no quiere desgastarse más en los caprichos de su hermano. Atsumu coloca las manos detrás de la nuca, observa hacia arriba, hacia la cama que normalmente ocupa su hermano. En Higashiosaka el techo sobre su cama es blanco, sin las marcas de uso que Atsumu podría aquí rozar con los dedos. Hoy es su último día en casa, mañana ya debe estar de regreso para los entrenamientos.</p>
<p>Supone que puede ir a ver a Kita.</p>
<p>Se pone de pie, el golpe que da con la cabeza contra la madera de la cama hace a Osamu reír y Atsumu tira un almohadón en su dirección. Es su manera de darle las gracias. El camino que hace en el autobús es el mismo que lo llevó hasta el Santuario aquel primer día, Atsumu ahora lo sabe de memoria, visualiza toda la ciudad contando cada una de las cosas que recuerda de ella, de visitar a Kita.</p>
<p>A pies de la escalera que lleva al Santuario, Atsumu cierra los ojos e inhala.</p>
<p>Cuando los abre, nota que está aún más cerca de su destino de lo que espera, pues Kita está sentado con la espalda contra uno de los arcos torii, un par de pasos más adelante. Atsumu se arregla el cabello por reflejo, se acomoda la ropa.</p>
<p>—¿Estabas esperando, Kita-san? —sus palabras suenan a pregunta, pero Atsumu siente la certeza de su veracidad en los huesos. Se siente torpe.</p>
<p>Una vez, mientras Atsumu lo observaba trabajar la tierra de las hortensias y Kita le contaba de los cultivos en la tierra, éste le había dicho que, para cultivar frutos, había que cultivar también la paciencia. Cuando ahora le hace señas de que se acerque, Atsumu se pregunta si entonces Kita quizás hablaba de esto. De ellos.</p>
<p>—Atsumu —Kita levanta la mirada. Sonríe—. Okaeri.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>05.</p>
<p>Atsumu no es una persona paciente. Es jueves. Atsumu acaba de salir de práctica. En una semana tienen un partido. Debería ser responsable, ir a casa, descansar como les ha pedido el entrenador, no estar en la parada del autobús, mirando la pantalla del teléfono que dejó abandonado durante la práctica, considerando tomar el primer tren que lo lleve a casa, ignorando las voces de sus compañeros de equipo.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>kita-san</strong> ⛩️</p>
<p>Se acerca la primavera.</p>
<p>[<em>foto</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La foto que le envió Kita es del arbusto de hortensias. Atsumu lo ha visto florecer en varias ocasiones ya, pero no está seguro porque hoy lo encuentra más abundante, el color de sus pétalos más azul. Cuando Atsumu un día le había preguntado a Kita por qué hortensias, Kita sonrió. Ese gesto cálido que a Atsumu consigue, aún hoy en día, dejarlo sin habla. Entonces, Kita le había dicho que a su abuela le gustaban y le había hablado del significado de las hortensias, algo sobre ser el camino al paraíso, o sagrado, o quizás algo de los dioses, Atsumu no había sido capaz de prestarle completa atención a sus palabras, demasiado abrumado por el revuelo de mariposas en el estómago y la presencia hipnótica de Kita.</p>
<p>Ahora, quisiera haber prestado más atención, haber pensado una salida ingeniosa, algo ridículo que bordeara la verdad.</p>
<p>—Todos los caminos llevan a Kita —dice en voz alta y se ríe, frente a la mirada confundida de Bokuto y Hinata, quienes pestañean, y Sakusa, quien afirma que Atsumu finalmente perdió la cordura.</p>
<p>Atsumu se siente eléctrico, nervioso y confundido. La práctica había sido maravillosa, si en el partido hacen lo de siempre, Atsumu está seguro que ganarán, tienen una oportunidad de llevarse la liga, de que Kita pueda seguir jactándose de cuán orgulloso está de él.</p>
<p>Atsumu imagina la sonrisa de Kita. Es un impulso cuando se pone en pie y se aleja de sus compañeros de equipo con un rápido “Nos vemos luego”. Atsumu siempre actúa antes de pensar realmente en las consecuencias y no se detiene ni siquiera cuando debe hacer cambio de estación, no una, sino dos veces. Ni en toda la hora y media que demora en llegar al Santuario.</p>
<p>No sabe por qué está aquí.</p>
<p>Pero aquí está.</p>
<p>De pie. Sudoroso. Aún más agitado que tras acabar la práctica diaria. Corrió de la estación hasta aquí. Se le pega el pelo a la frente y tiene que apoyar las manos en las rodillas para recuperar la respiración. Atsumu se siente como si ya hubiera ganado el partido. Recuerda el último partido de Kita en la preparatoria, la sonrisa que les había regalado a él y a Osamu, la promesa de siempre querer seguir jugando con ellos.</p>
<p>Atsumu aún quiere a Kita.</p>
<p>De pie, en la cancha, cuidando sus espaldas.</p>
<p>En las manos.</p>
<p>Cerca.</p>
<p>Sube las escaleras corriendo. </p>
<p>—¿Atsumu?</p>
<p>Atsumu gira sobre los talones, Kita está a la entrada del Santuario, tiene la mochila al hombro y tierra en el rostro, debe volver de trabajar las plantaciones de arroz. O quizás está yendo a casa. Tiene el ceño fruncido. Y Atsumu está aquí.</p>
<p>Cuando lo ve, la ausencia de Kita le pesa en el pecho.</p>
<p>—Es primavera, Kita-san.</p>
<p>La torpeza se le enreda en la lengua. Kita luce aún más confundido.</p>
<p>—Lo se… ¿Qué haces aquí?</p>
<p>¿Qué hace aquí?</p>
<p>Atsumu baja un par de escalones, se acerca a Kita, pasa una mano por el rostro de éste, limpiando los rastros de tierra que tiene en la mejilla y le regala una sonrisa. Le quema el roce de la piel y le quema el cuerpo entero. Atsumu no piensa. Nunca piensa. Cuando roza sus narices, Atsumu se siente congelado en el instante previo a dar el golpe final de un remate. Está en el aire y al mismo tiempo siente el peso de todo el cuerpo, y cuando besa a Kita, siente la satisfacción del punto obtenido, aún antes de que la pelota caiga al suelo.</p>
<p>Atsumu toma a Kita por las mejillas, empuja los labios contra los suyos, y cuando Kita cierra los ojos, se abandona a la sensación que le electrifica el cuerpo. Es consciente de cuánto ha deseado esto, de cuánto extraña a Kita, de aquella distancia que Osamu repite es insignificante pero que le prohibió hacer esto antes, hacerlo todos los días.</p>
<p>Atsumu piensa en las hortensias. En el aroma que rodea a Kita, con el mismo tipo de misticismo que nace desde el Santuario y al que Atsumu siempre se ha negado. El beso los hace trastabillar, les quita el aire. El silencio los rodea cuando finalmente se separan y Atsumu hunde el rostro en el hombro de Kita, con el cansancio de la práctica y sus sentimientos pesándole en el cuerpo.</p>
<p>Kita no dice nada.</p>
<p>Cuando Atsumu se separa, es incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.</p>
<p>El miedo se le acumula en el corazón.</p>
<p>—Yo… tengo que irme —dice.</p>
<p>Y, sin esperar respuesta, así como llegó, corre y se aleja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+01</p>
<p>Es noche. Sobre el cielo brillan las estrellas y en el patio del Santuario Kita Shinsuke luce más como un espíritu que un joven muchacho. Atsumu se permite observarlo un momento, el brillo de la luz de la luna dibujando su silueta, resaltando sus pómulos, iluminando su mirada. Atsumu traga en seco.</p>
<p>Cuando Kita finalmente nota su presencia, tuerce el rostro, lo mira con curiosidad. Kita siempre le pareció a Atsumu la persona más normal y cotidiana del mundo, pero bajo aquella luz blanquecina luce sobrenatural. Sus ojos relampaguean y no es hasta que su rostro se suaviza que Atsumu se anima a acercarse.</p>
<p>No está muy seguro qué quiere decir, por lo que guarda silencio, y cuando Kita lo invita a acompañarlo, Atsumu no tiene más opción que seguir sus pasos. Kita lo guía a través del pequeño bosquecillo de bambú, por caminos que pasarían desapercibidos a ojos extraños hasta llegar a una pequeña casa tradicional. Atsumu estuvo en ella un par de veces, una con sus compañeros de equipo luego el torneo de primavera, otra cuando Kita lo invitó estando Atsumu enfermo. Ahora las luces están apagadas y Kita le cuenta que sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y su abuela en la casa de las plantaciones. Allí solamente están ellos.</p>
<p>—Kita-san…</p>
<p>Kita se mueve por la casa con soltura, encendiendo las luces, invitándolo a sentarse en la sala y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Atsumu quisiera que dejara de moverse, que le permitiera reordenar sus pensamientos y todo aquello que quiere decirle.</p>
<p>—¿Té, Atsumu? O prefieres otra cosa…</p>
<p>—Hmm… té está bien. —Atsumu mira alrededor, a las estanterías con fotos, la pequeña mesa que tiene delante, hace una pausa incómoda entre sus palabras—. Gracias.</p>
<p>Desde donde está sentado puede observar a Kita preparar el té. Escucha el agua hervir y lo observa traer el juego de té en una bandeja que Atsumu asume debe pertenecer a su abuela, y que quizás perteneció también a la abuela de ésta. Kita todo lo hace con calma y cuidado. A Atsumu le sudan las manos, el cuerpo, se siente al mismo tiempo aturdido y maravillado.</p>
<p>Kita le alcanza una taza de té.</p>
<p>Astumu la toma en las manos. Mira su reflejo en el líquido, como si allí fuera a encontrar la valentía que todos los días deja en la cancha.</p>
<p>La voz de Kita lo sorprende.</p>
<p>—Vi el partido.</p>
<p>—¿El partido? ¡<em>Oh</em>! —Atsumu asiente, se lleva la taza a los labios y bebe un sorbo de té que le deja un sabor dulzón en la lengua y le quema la garganta—. El partido, claro, yo…</p>
<p>Kita le está sonriendo. Como si Atsumu no hubiera salido corriendo del Santuario la última vez que estuvo aquí, como si Atsumu no lo hubiera besado hace poco más de una semana, como si no fuera la primera vez que se ven desde entonces. Atsumu deja el té en la mesa, se mueve hasta sentarse junto a Kita y toma sus manos entre las suyas.  </p>
<p>—Kita-san… yo, yo, yo… ¡lo siento, Kita-san!</p>
<p>Atsumu baja el rostro hasta apoyar la frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Es una disculpa torpe. Si fuera otro tipo de persona quizás admitiría su cobardía. Pero Atsumu no lleva bien lo de mostrar sus debilidades, ni siquiera con alguien como Kita. Aun sueña con el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su respiración en el rostro, y lo único que le había impedido enredarse con los pies en la cancha aquella tarde había sido la certeza de que no podía fallar también en esto.</p>
<p>El voleibol es lo único que Atsumu sabe hacer realmente bien. Osamu se lo dice todo el tiempo.  Atsumu, simplemente, nunca aceptará en voz alta que tiene razón. Pero mientras espera que Kita diga algo, desearía ser un poco menos cobarde fuera de la cancha también, más dado a las palabras, mejor persona, alguien lo suficientemente digno de Kita.</p>
<p>—Atsumu… —Kita rescata una mano de entre las suyas para pasarla por los cabellos de Atsumu, desliza los dedos entre las hebras hasta rozarle la zona del cuello. Atsumu se siente erizado.</p>
<p>—Kita-san —cuando Atsumu levanta la mirada, los ojos de Kita dibujan una sonrisa, un gesto cálido que lo recibe de brazos abiertos, que le recuerda que aquí, junto a Kita, siempre tiene un lugar donde regresar, donde ser, y que Kita siempre lo ha estado esperando.</p>
<p>La mano de Kita silencia todas las cursilerías que comienzan a formarse en la garganta de Atsumu. Kita le recorre la mandíbula con un dedo, le roza el labio, y cuando, esta vez, Atsumu se inclina para besarlo, sabe que Kita quiere esto. Quiere a Atsumu.</p>
<p>Atsumu lo rodea con los brazos y con cuidado, lo ayuda a apoyar la espalda contra el suelo. Atsumu le besa el cuello, se acomoda contra su entrepierna, apoya frente contra frente para observar su sonrisa, sus cabellos revueltos, la manera en que sus labios vuelven a buscar los suyos.</p>
<p>Esta vez, cuando Kita lo besa, Atsumu tiene la certeza que ésta noche, y todas las que vengan, no quiere estar en ningún otro lado. Quizás, después de todo, Osamu tenía razón, sólo está a un viaje en tren de volver a casa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, kudos y comentarios brindan felicidad.<br/>Pueden encontrarme en twitter en @nythesequel donde siempre pueden llorarme de TODO haikyuu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>